


Born to Make History

by ZephyrOnTheWind



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Fluff, Other, You wanted a yrui on ice au, gonna leave it as a one shot for now, might continue this, there is the Yuri on ice au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrOnTheWind/pseuds/ZephyrOnTheWind
Summary: Did someone mention Yuri on Ice?





	Born to Make History

**Author's Note:**

> Julian-thirstposting must be my true muse. Throw one offhand comment on there, and a fic pops into my head and plops onto the page.

You make your way into the hotel ballroom, escaping the blinding flashes of the paparazzi. No matter how annoying they can get, you can't find it in yourself to blame them. It's not often someone wins gold five years in a row. But you can feel yourself getting bored with the predictability of winning. Maybe you should actually retire this year. That is, if coach Asra lets you.

Your fellow skaters end up grouped around you, Nadia and Portia complimenting each other's scores. Over their heads, you see a shock of red slumped over a table. You vaguely recognize him as the promising newcomer who fell apart on the ice. Someone walks over to him and hands him one of the champagne flutes. He raises his head and downs it, laying his head back down as the person walks away.

_Hopefully he'll have fun. Maybe he can have enough for the both of us._

~~~

Most of the crowd has thinned by the time the commotion starts. You didn't hear the beginning of it, but now the redhead is pointing at Portia, music coming out of his phone.

"I challenge you! To a breakdance!"

He's clearly drunk, but starts dancing to the music. When he starts doing complicated windmills, you see Portia's competitiveness win out over her incredulousness. She steps in and starts responding to the man's moves, and more and more people have turned to watch the duo.

The song ends to applause from the onlookers, and you join in. A different song starts from behind you, and you turn to see Lucio behind you, with a pole that you're certain wasn't there before.

"This is fun, my turn!" He grabs the redhead and brings him over to the pole. You aren't sure why Lucio knows how to pole dance, but you find yourself not surprised in the least, even when he actually ends up stripped down to his boxers. The redhead, though, takes less than minute to follow along and also end up in just his boxers. You can feel the heat rising in your face as the two dance together on the pole, and almost sigh in relief when the song ends and their clothes are back on.

The redhead walks up to you now. "Care to tango?"

"It would be my pleasure."

He lets you take the lead, and for the length of a song the two of you move as one, strutting and stomping around the clearing the other skaters have made. His dips and spins are beautiful, and the make you wonder how a man this drunk could still be so graceful. You can't remember the last time you had this much fun. The end of the song has the two of you staring into each other's eyes.

"My name is Julian Devorak, and I want you to coach me."


End file.
